My Prince
by Yunjaejjang9095
Summary: Suatu ketika, di medan perang Jung Yunho kedatangan seorang tamu rahasia, yang menyelundup masuk ke kemahnya. Kedatangan tamu tersebut berupaya untuk meminta pertolongan dirinya agar kerajaan ayahnya mendapatkan pertolongan dari serbuan tentara Kerajaan Ming. Tamu rahasia yang datang adalah Kim Jaejoong, yang meminta bantuan Yunho agar menolong kerajaan Ayahnya.
1. Prolog

**A YunJae Fanfiction**

" **Second Wife"**

 **Warn!**

 **Boy x Boy**

 _ **MISS TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA—MANA!**_

 **Happy Reading Minna—san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam ruangan yang megah nan mewah itu, Raja beserta para menteri lainnya terlihat bersitegang. Yang Mulia Raja Park nampak tenang, namun matanya berkilat tajam menatap semua orang orang yang berada di ruangan itu. suasana hening namun mencekam membuat para menteri tersebut gelisah—karena berita yang baru saja di dengar mereka.

"Seperti matahari yang tak lengkap tanpa sinarnya. Begitulah perumpamaan ketika sebuah Kerajaan tanpa seorang _Yeonguijeong*_. Kematian _Yeonguijeong_ Jung Ji Hoon di medan perang menyisakan kesedihan bagi kita semua." Yang Muia Raja akhirnya angkat suara. "Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, Kerajaan Ganghwa tidak akan bisa berdiri kokoh seperti ini tanpa campur tangan dari _Yeonguijeong_ Jung Ji Hoon yang telah berjasa melindungi Kerajaan ini." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apakah dari kalian semua ada yang merasa pantas menjadi _Yeonguijeong_ berikutnya?"

Tiba—tiba, salah satu perdana menteri bernama Kwon Jiyoung berdiri dengan wajah angkuh kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

"Akan hamba terima jabatan _Yeonguijeong_ dengan penuh rasa hormat, Yang mulia.." suaranya menggema dalam ruangan yang penuh keheningan itu.

"Perdana Menteri Kwon Jiyoung akan menjadi _Yeonguijeong_ berikutnya. Apakah kalian sepakat?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam. Hingga salah seorang perdana menteri angkat suara. "Yang mulia, aku rasa yang cocok menjadi _Yeonguijeong_ berikutnya adalah putra dari _Yeonguijeong_ Jung Ji Hoon—yaitu Jung Yunho.."

Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan tubuh tegapnya berjalan masuk menuju ruangan tersebut. Ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah pedang yang siap menghunus siapapun yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Dengan penuh rasa hormat ia kemudian membungkuk dalam pada sang Raja.

"Salam Yang Mulia, hamba adalah Jung Yunho—putra dari mendiang _Yeonguijeong_ Jung Ji Hoon.."

Sementara Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya, Kwon Jiyoung nampak marah ketika melihat seulas senyum sinis dari perdana menteri yang paling di bencinya itu. kedua tangannya terkepal erat dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

"Apakah kau merasa pantas menggantikan Ayahmu sebagai _Yeonguijeong_?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Yunho menjawab dengan mantap—membuat Kwon Jiyoung sang perdana menteri tersenyum meremehkan.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Tapi hal itu menghina pengadilan Istana. Seorang anak takkan mewarisi kehebatan Ayahnya hanya dengan memakai serbannya." Ujar Kwon Jiyoung.

"Mungkin hanya kaulah yang menganggapnya seperti itu, Perdana Menteri Kwon Jiyoung. Setiap orang berhak menunjukkan kelayakan mereka." Perdana Menteri itu semakin menunjukkan senyum sinisnya.

"Bukankah duri kecil sekalipun dapat menusuk? Jangan pernah meragukan kemampuan seseorang hanya karena melihat dari tampak luarnya saja. " perkataan Yunho membuat Kwon Jiyoung semakin marah.

"Hamba, Jung Yunho. Putra dari _Yeonguijeong_ Jung Ji Hoon merasa layak atas jabatan tersebut. "

.

.

.

Perang besar tengah bergejolak di daratan korea bagian timur.

Yunho tanpa ampun menebas satu per satu musuh yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Seluruh penjuru Korea tak ada yang tak tahu kehebatan dan kekuatan sang _Yeonguijeong_ Jung Yunho.

Setiap musuh yang mendengar namanya akan ketakutan dan gemetaran.

Dalam dua tahun ini entah sudah berapa ribu nyawa melayang ditangannya. Ia menjadi _Yeonguijeong_ kesayangan sang Raja.

Pemuda tampan itu tengah beristirahat di sebuah tenda ketika datang seorang prajurit yang membawa sesuatu.

" _Yeonguijeong Jung_ , di luar ada seorang prajurit dari Kerajaan Silla. Ia membawa pesan dari Raja Kim. Prajurit itu ingin menemui Anda."

"Apakah sang Raja ingin menawarkan putrinya padaku?"

"Dia mengatakan, pasukan Kerajaan Ming telah mengepung benteng pertahanannya. Dan dia meminta bantuan kita."

"Katakan saja aku tidak bisa membantunya."

"Tapi _Yeonguijeong_ Jung, prajurit itu bersikeras ingin menemui Anda."

"Suruh dia pergi."

Prajurit itu pun pergi keluar tenda, sementara Yunho melanjutkan istirahatnya yang sempat tertunda. Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan kedua mata musangnya ketika seorang prajurit datang dengan pedang menghunus yang siap menggores lehernya kapan saja.

"Apa maumu?"

Yunho berujar dengan nada tenang. Tak di pedulikannya darah yang menetes dari lehernya karena tergores oleh pedang tajam si prajurit.

"Aku mau Anda membantu kami. Benteng pertahanan kami tengah di kepung saat ini." Ucap prajurit tersebut

"Aku tidak bi—"

Pedang tajam itu terayun hendak menebas lehernya—namun sebelum itu Yunho sudah lebih dulu menendang kaki parjurit tersebut lalu meraih pedang yang dibawanya. Prajurit itu terjatuh hingga topeng yang dikenakannya terlepas.

Yunho seketika tertegun saat melihat wajah rupawan sang prajurit. Wajahnya putih bersinar, dengn sepasang mutiara indah dihiasi bulu yang begitu lentik dan yang paling menggodanya adalah bibir kecil namun penuh sewarna buah cherry. Rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam legam—rupanya sangat menawan.

"Prajurit! Tolong antar pulang gadis ini secara terhormat."

Yunho berpaling. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati _istrinya_ saat ini karena dengan lancangnya ia terpesona dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang berhasil membuat dadanya berdesir.

"Aku sempat berpikir, jika apa yang dikatakan oleh orang—orang tentangmu adalah benar. Tapi ternyata mereka salah, kau tak lebih dari seorang yang arogan dan tak punya belas kasih."

Yunho kembali berbalik menatap si Prajurit yang baru saja menyerangnya. Ia cukup salut dengan keberanian gadis di hadapannya ini. "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku adalah seorang laki—laki. Bukan gadis seperti yang kau katakan."

Yunho tersentak. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah—benarkah ia laki—laki? Mana mungkin ada laki—laki secantik ini! Sial, apakah ia harus membuka pakaian yang membalut tubuh semampai yang berbalut baju besi itu untuk membuktikannya?

Pria berwajah tampan itu menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengusir bayangan mesum yang baru saja mampir dikepalanya.

"Baiklah, esok hari kita akan berangkat menuju Kerajaanmu."

Dan senyum pun terulas dibibir penuh milik Kim Jaejoong—membuat sang _Yeonguijeong_ terpesona.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahra menangis tersedu—sedu. Hatinya remuk redam ketika mengetahui bahwa suaminya baru saja pulang membawa _orang baru._ Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Dalam benaknya adalah saat ini ia menyambut suaminya pulang dari berperang dengan penuh suka cita—bukan malah membawa kabar tak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau tega sekali yeobo? Hiks huhuhu.."

Dalam heningnya malam, air matanya berderai pilu meratapi rumah tangganya yang kini bagai diterpa badai besar.

Suaminya. Orang yang paling dicintainya, tega mengkhianati pernikahannya sendiri hanya demi seorang laki—laki yang tidak ia ketahui siapa.

Adakah yang minat baca? :v

Fanfic bertema kolosal pertama sy. Coba2 publish siapa tau ada yang suka bin minat buat baca. Maaf klo rada2 gaje. Selamat membaca!

Mohon tinggalkan jejak~


	2. Chapter 1

*Sebelum baca, jan lupa kasi bintang ya! :D

 **A YunJae Fanfiction**

" **Second Wife"**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Warn!**

 **Boy x Boy**

 _ **MISS TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA—MANA!**_

 **Happy Reading Minna—san!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah—celah ventilasi di kamar sang _Daegun_.

Yunho tertegun ketika mengingat apa yang kemarin terjadi padanya. Dalam dua tahun bertempur di medan perang, baru kali ini ia merasa seperti ini.

Mata musangnya menatap tubuh ramping seputih porselen yang kini terbaring tak berdaya akibat terkena goresan pedang tajam dari sang lawan perang. Terhitung sudah dua hari ia menetap di Kerajaan Silla—dan sudah dua hari pula pria berwajah cantik itu belum membuka mata indahnya sama sekali.

Diingatannya masih membekas jelas bagaimana ekspresi pria cantik itu meringis kesakitan diiringi tubuhnya yang ambruk dalam pelukannya. Ya, Jaejoong telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia berhutang budi pada pria cantik dihadapannya ini—dan kejadian kemarin kembali membuat dadanya berdesir.

" _Yeonguijeong_ Jung, _Jeonha_ memanggil Anda.."

Suara salah satu dayang mengalihkan atensinya. Yunho kemudian melangkah keluar dari peraduan indah milik Jaejoong.

.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Yang Mulia Raja, Yunho membungkuk pelan lalu kembali menegakkan tubuh kekarnya. Sesaat, mata musangnya bersirobok dengan mata teduh milik sang _Jeonha_.

"Sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu _Yeonguijeong_ Jung—karena telah menyelamatkan kerajaan kami. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas budi dengan apa atas jasamu pada kerajaan ini.."

Seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan megah itu mengangguk menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh raja mereka.

Sedangkan Yunho yang mendengar hitu hanya tersenyum tipis—namun pandangan matanya menyiratkan hal lain. Seketika, senyum tipi situ berganti dengan senyum seringai yang tak di sadari oleh siapapun.

" _Jeonha_ , sebagai balas budi—aku memiliki dua permintaan. ."

"Apa itu _Yeonguijeong_ Jung? Aku akan mengabulkannya saat ini juga." Sang Raja berucap seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Yang pertama, aku ingin tinggal di sini selama seminggu. Dan yang kedua, akan aku pikirkan.."

Sang Raja mengernyit heran, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kembali. Meski penasaran dengan permintaan Yunho yang kedua, tetapi yang pasti ia akan mengabulkan apapun itu.

"Tentu saja _Yeonguijeong_ Jung, kau boleh tinggal selama apapun di—"

" _Jeonha_! _Jeonha_! _Daegun Kim_ sudah sadar!"

 _Jeonha_ terkejut. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari singgasananya kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar putra semata wayangnya itu. Begitu pula Yunho, pria berwajah tampan itu berjalan pelan mengikuti sang _Jeonha_ —meski dalam hatinya saat ini Ia ingin berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di sana, tampak Jaejoong tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat namun mengurangi kecantikannya sedikitpun. Rambut hitam legamnya tergerai melewati pundaknya yang putih bersih.

"Joongie—ah akhirnya kau sadar, nak. Appa sangat mencemaskanmu.."

Dengan raut sendunya Raja Kim Hangeng memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu. ia merasa lega sekali karena selama dua hari ini merasa gelisah terus—menerus karena Jaejoong tak kunjung membuka mata.

Sementara Yunho—pria itu memandang dengan intens ke arah Jaejoong yang belum menyadari keberadaanya. Sebersit rasa senang menyerangnya—namun entah kenapa ia sedikit merasa kesal karena bukan ia yang memeluk Jaejoong saat ini. *inget Istri dirumah pak wkwk

"A—aku baik—baik saja, Abeonim. Abeonim tidak perlu khawatir.." Jaejoong berkata dengan lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak khawatir, Joongie. Putra kebanggaan Abeonim sudah dua hari tak kunjung membuka mata.." ujar sang _Jeonha_ dengan nada sendu. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah baik—baik saja, Abeonim. Oh ya, _Yeonguijeong_ Jung dimana, Abeonim?" Senyum lebar terulas dibibir hati milik Yunho. Akhirnya, jaejoong menanyakan keberadaanya.

" _Yeonguijeong_ Jung sedang berada di Aula—"

"Hamba di sini, Yang Mulia.."

Raja Kim dan Jaejoong serentak menoleh. Keduanya tersenyum. "Abeonim, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Jaejoong.

Raja Kim Hangeng dengan tidak rela beranjak dari ranjang milik Jaejoong—kemudian melangkah keluar kamar diikuti kedua pengawalnya.

Yunho berjalan pelan menuju ranjang yang ditempati Jaejoong. dengan hati—hati pria tampan itu mendudukkan tubuh kekarnya. Bibir hatinya yang seksi kembali mengulas senyum,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Suaranya terdengar gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ternyata berdua dalam satu kamar bersama Jaejoong lebih berbahaya dari serangan musuh.

"Aku baik—baik saja, seperti yang Anda lihat."

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Tidak terlalu parah tapi cukup membuatku tidak sadarkan diri." Jaejoong berucap seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa senang karena Yunho mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jaejoong, Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong. kedua tangannya ia arahkan seperti hendak memeluk—lalu dengan perlahan membuka kimono berwarna putih yang membungkus tubuh porselen Jaejoong.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Aroma vanilla yang begitu manis menusuk indra penciumannya. Pria maskulin itu memejamkan mata musangnya, mencoba meresapi aroma yang entah mengapa membuatnya bergairah. Sedangkan kepalanya tepat berada di antara perpotongan leher jenjang milik Jaejoong.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong saat ini tengah mencoba menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah. Napas Yunho yang berhembus menerpa lehernya—membuat seluruh bagian tubuhnya meremang.

Jari—jemari lentik milik sang _Yeonguijeong_ dengan pelan menelusuri segaris luka di punggung Jaejoong. sesekali jari—jarinya menekan pelan—menimbulkan ringisan kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Sshh.. sa—sakit…"

Pria tampan itu kemudian mengalihkan tangannya menuju pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sebuah botol kecil yang entah berisi apa dibukanya. Ia lalu menuangkan isi botol kecil tersebut k etangannya—kemudian mengoleskannya ke punggung Jaejoong yang terluka.

"AH!"

"Tahan Jaejoong—ah. Ini tidak akan lama.." Yunho mencoba menenangkan. Seringai kecil nampak diwajahnya ketika sepasang lengan Jaejoong melingkar erat di tubuh kekarnya.

Setelah selesai, Yunho memasukkan kembali botl kecil tersebut. Beberapa saat ia mendiamkan posisi mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup intim.

Mata musangnya kini beralih menatap leher jenjang sang pria cantik—nampak di sana lelehan keringat mengalir dan aroma vanilla yang semakin kuat membuatnya terlena.

Dan tanpa sadar, pria berwajah tampan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Jaejoong kemudian menyesapnya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pedang yang beradu menghiasi pagi yang cerah itu.

Ahra menatap dua orang yang sedang berlatih pedang dihalaman Istana kerajaaan Ganghwa. Sudah dua hari ia tidak melihat suaminya. Biasanya di pagi hari seperti ini, adik ipar beserta suaminya akan berlatih berdua hingga tengah hari nanti. Namun kini, sudah dua hari ia tak berjumpa—terasa sangat lama baginya.

Terlihat, dua orang itu kini tengah istirahat di bawah pohon yang tak jauh dari pondok tempat wanita cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Wonwoo—ya!"

Pemuda serupa Yunho itu melihat ke arah Ahra. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah menghampiri istri dari kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa Noona? Merindukan Hyungnim lagi ya?"

Ahra hanya bisa menunduk dengan senyum terkulum. Wajahnya memerah ketika adik iparnya itu menggodanya.

"Kemarin salah satu prajurit memberitahuku. Yunho—hyungnim akan pulang beberapa hari lagi karena ia sedang mengurus sesuatu di Kerajaan Silla."

"Be—benarkah Wonwoo—ya? Bukankah Hyungmu akan pulang besok?" Ahra berucap lirih.

Mata bulatnya menatap pemuda yang sangat mirip suaminya itu. rindunya sedikit terobati ketika memandang wajah Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya rindumu itu sudah sampai tahap keterlaluan, Noona. Bagaimana kalau kau peluk aku saja Noona? Anggap saja aku adalah Yunho—hyungnim saat ini.."

Wonwoo kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di dekat Ahra. Seketika wanita itu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Wonwoo—ya.."

"Ne, Ahra—noona.."

"Pelukanmu hangat.."

Dan Wonwoo semakin erat mendekap Ahra. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Biarlah Ahra menganggapnya sebagai Yunho asalkan ia bisa memeluk orang yang Ia cintai selama ini. Ya, Wonwoo mencintai Istri dari Hyungnya sendiri.

Mereka berdua terus berpelukan, tanpa tahu jika sepasang mata serupa milik Yunho menadang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC** atau **END**?

 _*Yeonguijeong_ = orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi daripada perdana menteri (Kerajaan Korea)

Fast update mumpung ide lagi mengalir. kalau alurnya membosankan komen ya, biar aku hapus :v

Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~

*Maaf belum bisa update Darkness Eyes


End file.
